


it felt so wrong (it felt so right)

by bloodandcake



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 03, Episode: s03e03 The End of the Affair, F/M, M/M, Ripper Stefan Salvatore, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcake/pseuds/bloodandcake
Summary: Elena stays with Klaus and Stefan in Chicago.





	it felt so wrong (it felt so right)

This is how it starts: 

_I want to stay with you,_ Elena says. _No matter what it takes._

Stefan stares at her. His eyes are darker than usual, but she doesn’t care. This is want she want she wants.

_You’re crazy,_ he finally says, and she laughs, because she is pretty sure that he’s right. It just doesn’t matter anymore. Everyone around her is crazy, too, after all. 

_Perhaps I am,_ she says. _But I’m staying._

_You want to stay here,_ Stefan says with raised eyebrows. _In Chicago. With me. And Klaus._

_Yes, she says._

He starts laughing so hard it makes him look demented, but Elena’s not easily scared anymore. She has seen too much already.

No matter what he is now, Elena still loves Stefan. And she’s not going to back down on this.

.  
.

Or maybe this is how it starts:

She walks past Stefan’s bedroom, not in the mood to talk-

(they killed a girl today, he and Klaus, drank her blood like they didn’t care when all Elena thought was _she’s not even off age_ )

-when she hears sounds she doesn’t believe.

She pushes the door open, and can’t believe what she sees, either, because Stefan and Klaus are _kissing_ , rough and wild, and when they Stefan catches her eyes over Klaus’s shoulder, he makes a gesture that clearly invites her to _join in_.

She jumps back and slams the door closed, heart hammering in her chest.

.  
.

Or maybe _this_ is how it starts:

When she wakes up in the morning, Klaus is sitting on her bed.

_Hello love_ , he says, and she is tempted to throw her pillow at him. 

_What do you want?_

He doesn’t answer. _Enjoyed the show last night?,_ he asks instead. _I bet you did. I bet you were thinking about it, lying alone in your bed while-_

_Stop it!_ Against her will, she blushes, making him smirk. _What do you want?,_ she repeats.

_What I want,_ he says, _is for you to admit what you want._

She opens her mouth, not sure what she’s going to answer, and this is when he kisses her, raw and passionate and every kind of wrong, but so good at the same time.

A blink, and he’s gone.

.  
.

This is how it ends:

She walks in on them while they’re making out against a wall, and says: _All right, I’m in._

They look at her with nearly identical expressions of triumph and hunger, their latest victim‘s blood still smeared across their lips, but for once, she doesn‘t care.

She takes a step towards them, then another, and then Klaus reaches out and grabs her, and then it’s her who’s being pressed against the wall, Stefan claiming her lips, and Klaus her throat, leaving bloodstains on her skin, and it feels better than anything she’s ever felt.

When they finally crash on the bed together, all swollen lips, bare skin, and burning want, it is not right. It is messy and dysfunctional and desperate.

But they make it work.


End file.
